Love Astray
by smillingotakugirl
Summary: His memory was always getting worse and wose. All he could remember were those vibrent colors. He was being haunted by a woman he could barley remember and it was killing him on the inside.


Love astray...

Welcome tsunade-sama to do the disclaimer!

Tsunade: out could not even Sakura punching her could wake her up. -_-

Me: Get up, Get up, GET UP!

Tsunade: need sake light slowly killing me. *dramatically faints*

Me: come on come get the sake!

Tsunade: the antidote, all hail the mighty sake!

Me: old drunk *mumbles -_-

Tsunade: WHAT DID YOU SAY? YOU BETTER RUN!

Me: AYEEEE got to go hehe I do not own Naruto, if I did there wouldn't be an old drunk chasing after me .

Tsunade: GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BRAT!

"Please, please stay with me I promise we can be happy, I will even help you with your revenge" the cries of a hysterical woman rang through his ears every so often. He remembers a flash of pink every now and then, but ever since he came to this land he only sees Karin's unkempt hair.

Red, was a beautiful color when showing strength and compassion, but deep down he knew she wore that color wrong. Wrong all wrong, those words cross his mine when he sees her. Those stunning jade eyes that gleamed with brightness and the warmth only few things posses, He made his way back to the base he had to call "home," never will this be home. He kept quiet; speaking when not necessary was more or less a chore here. Why talk to contempt slaves who would spit shine his shoes out of pure terror?, why talk to guards who looked at him with searing contempt but answer to him as polite as possible, and why bother with the snake sanning waiting to get his hands on his body. "Maybe this was never the right choice." he thought to himself. "I could have stayed and known this woman who haunts his dreams." haunt, haunted he was being haunted by this loving feeling. He was bound to it, but remembering that beautiful feeling was becoming more difficult as Karin had begun working healing his memory loss. Sasuke Uchiha had fallen in love with a vibrant woman he could barley remember and in the end it was slowly killing him.

Those vibrant colors deepened a little that day. Jade eyes turned into hardened, determined emerald. Those eyes which portray happiness only cry for him. She remembers him so well, that cool personality, those obsidian eyes that could stare into your soul, and the loving anti-social responses that when read right held true meaning. How could she forget the love of her life? "I never thought I would still love him after all of this." "Other girls only saw him as a toy that every girl wanted and because of that he turned his back on me" she sighed to herself. Naruto had left the field and that happy cheery smile was turning into a grimace with his memories. Sasuke always had that effect on her. The ability to control her emotions flies out the door when she sees him. "He is gone now sakura he probably doesn't even want to see us"

"Hm inner I haven't seen you for awhile" sakura exclaimed

"Sakura some things will and some things won't change, it just depends on where the wind blows us, "she calmly stated.

"I guess, maybe we will be together or maybe we won't it all depends on where the wind blows us, ne inner" sakura joked. No reply had come and once again she was left alone. Her pink hair flowing gently in the breeze as obsidian eyes watched her every move.

Cries of frustration could be heard from the distance, the curiosity of that forsaken cat had got the best of him and he jumped through the trees to see what it was.

He knew those cries.

"Where have heard that before he thought"

"Haru," he sounded aloud.

As he got closer he could hear those cries get louder.

"Haruno," he sounded out loud.

The cries started to soften.

"Sakura Haruno,"he exclaimed. She had been haunting his dreams. He just didn't think she would turn around.

Startled said girl turned around!

"Sasuke-kun,"she gasped. "Why are you back in the village?" No answer.

Tears were beginning to spill out of her eyes. How could he just come back without a care in the world? How can he just stand here looking at her when he caused the village? "Why," she choked out?

"Why what," he grunted.

"why did you come back!" tears were now pouring down her soft skin.

"I need to remember something," he mumbled. "What do you need," she choked out between sobs. Suddenly she was pinned up against the very tree she was performing her jutsu on. The bark was scratching her skin as he pushed her back even further. "I need to remember what my life did like with a girl, "he mumbled, not like the fact that he was exposing his personal life to a stranger.

"Stand your ground!" Her inner cheered.

Those emeralds portrayed the strength of a thousand men as she answered him, "What's the name of the girl you are looking for?" her voice oozing with anger. She thought he would be back in town to repopulate his clan with some easy going bimbo. Hell, he had the girls of Konoha lined up with each one asking him for a date. "Hn," he grunted.

"If you want to help me find a girl with the name of Haruno Sakura," he flatly stated. Her breath caught in her throat. He was looking for her, that she gathered, but "it seems he doesn't remember me she thought." "Sasuke-kun" his stomach started churning hearing his name come out her mouth. Her lips were parted and his heart was doing cartwheels. "My name is Sakura Haruno,"she breathed out. Suddenly it all clicked in his mind. This was his cherry blossom. His sakura, His everything, "sakura," he spoke softly this time. "Yes Sasuke-kun," her heart was beating twice as fast. "I love you," as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. "I love you too Sasuke-kun," she breathed out. Her lips were still parted and he made his move claiming her as his with all his emotions in that one kiss, and he couldn't help but smile when she returned that kiss at full force.

The end


End file.
